The twolegplace
by Gergergarger
Summary: The twolegplace, though it might lack the prey needed to sustain the many cats that live there, is just like the forest. The four clans that live there, Bloodclan, Stoneclan, Iceclan, and Fireclan, are getting ready to go on an all out war, and with Fireclan's new powerful leader, Cinder, the balance of power might break and the twolegplace will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Adn den thr ws FLAMESSSSSSSSSSS1111111111111111!11111

Ok just joking this archive has enough of those

You may have noticed that I haven't been writing (if you've seen my other story) for a while (= very long time) well let's say school and friends get distracting well on to this. If you've seen my other story you might know where this is going to (or you just read the blurb but that's fine too) now on to the story that won't stop bugging me.

Chapter 0: prologue

_The teller said I was going to help the tribe, he said I would be one of the best hunters there would ever be; and they left me, left me to die while my eye was burned. They attacked me, they said it was to end my suffering, I fought back, and they called me a monster. The tribe of blazing fire is no home to me now; my dark gray pelt is to be seen elsewhere. My dark red eyes looked over my cats, my rouges and loners, even former kittypets, were cheering for me, they said "Fireclan accepts you as our leader… Cinder." _

He sat on top of one of the rock hard dirt containers that the twolegs used watching his clan, thought led by fear, cheering for him. "Bring the messenger Bone" He did so as he asked, the small shecat trembling before the small but powerful cat. "Scourge, fireclan has a new leader, he wishes to cooperate in peace, and best wishes to your clan." She mewed, sounding like a little kit. "So he wants peace? Who is this new leader?" Scourge asked practically unfazed by the information. "Cinder you remember him from the meeting by the big twoleg nest; one of Ash's guards." She trembled knowing very well the Bloodclan leader doesn't really care.

"Yes, I remember him, wasn't much of a talker was he, he didn't even react when I asked about his eye." He then added. "Go on now there isn't much use for you now, and Bone, make sure the new leader knows that she met us." He purred, while the shecat almost started to cry and started to run, but Bone cut off her exit. She was dragged into the other alley way, and the clan could hear her screaming. She ran past with a large gash on her front leg, causing her to half-limp to her own clan's safety. Bone returned, the clan was silent when he sat beside his leader.

"Bloodclan! The pack hungers….." the clan gasped as they knew what he meant. He was going to send….them…..

**So how did you like this prologue, I hope this gives you a good taste of what's coming there should be weekly updates, maybe sooner for the next chapters, but I hope you enjoyed, R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So new chapter I almost lost my promise for weekly updates at the second chapter D:, but here it is. **

**Chapter one: The "gathering"**

The big twoleg nest wasn't really that big, it was tall and its alley was enough for the four leaders of the rogue clans to discuss important matters. It doesn't happen often, but since there is a new leader it is almost unsaid, but known. There was silence between the four groups as they stared at each other without much to say, they knew this gathering had to happen, but what would happen? This wasn't like the gathering for the forest clans who for all they knew were gone because of the twoleg expansions. These cats had their claws at their throats in a sense, these were the cats that betrayed Scourge, because of his 'disappearance' and split into four because they couldn't agree with each other, and when Scourge came back, they refused to join again leaving bloodclan in the original territories, stoneclan in the high rocks which remain untouched by the twolegs, Ice clan who's base is in the island that Riverclan once was, but their territory goes on to the barn, since Barley and Ravenpaw actually left to the clans when the rogue clans expanded; Finally, Fireclan rests by the camp of shadowclan in the carrionplace, which has been rid of the poisonous rats since the twolegs expanded, and their territory goes to tallpines, where Bloodclan's border is.

Scourge tapped his claws on the concrete repeatedly, wanting to get things going, for he had a clan to 'take care of' if you can even call it caring. There was a time of silence for a while, except for the tapping of dog teeth against the ground. "So….Cinder, how did your….messenger turn out?" Scourge asked, putting emphasis in the word messenger. "She's fine, her wound healed…to which I ask, why did you inflict a wound on a messenger, she did nothing wrong….did she?" Cinder meowed, this was the most talking heard from the cat outside of his clan, to others he was seen as quiet, but it was just when he wasn't leader he wasn't really much of a talker, but he has the spirit of one, as some of his cats would say.

"Really it was just letting you know we got the message, like your old leader used to say, we're 'different'." Scourge responded, sounding like his calm usual self, he was actually starting to get older, he was about five years old now, which is old for a rogue cat, so he lost his high pitched voice a long time ago, it was now replaced with a subtle, but menacing deeper one. "I would like a better reason for you to even look at my cats, Scourge..." Cinder snarled, knowing very well not to challenge this cat, it was like every time he 'died' he would come back, like the time he was 'killed' by Firestar, and the second time he 'drowned' during a flood, it was like he wouldn't die, or if he was hiding something; but every cat has secrets, even the medicine cats, who had no powers of starclan, but they have a driving force behind them even they don't know, and even the ones who do, only speak in whispers about it. The Stoneclan leader, Brick, who was a heartier cat than Cinder and Scourge, greeted "We accept you as the new Fireclan leader Cinder, while Scourge doesn't see it; I know you will lead your clan well." He was probably the only cat who wouldn't strike first, until there was a real threat to his clan.

Brick stepped away, leaving only Cruor, leader of Iceclan, to speak. Cruor is a foreign cat, while some cats don't realize how big the world is, Cruor knows. Cruor has had much more experience with dogs than even Scourge; he has even encountered mountain lions, for he used to be a kittypet, though a different kind of kittypet. He was a kittypet that his twolegs trained to hunt, in a small area of course, but he hunted, having more freedom than a regular kittypet. As the clan he leads suggests, like Scourge, his blood is cold in a sense, giving him the 'strength' to do unspeakable things, but unlike Scourge, he wouldn't do it to his own clan.

Cruor, after a long time of silence, finally meowed. "We accept you as the new leader of Fireclan Cinder….but if you touch my clan, you will pay." Cruor then stepped back in the shadows; his pale blue-gray pelt glowing in the moonlight. They then separated, without any other words of goodbye, though Cinder bowed farewell, he got no answer.

Scourge padded down to his camp, for he had business to attend to. He went into the large alley that housed the 'highborn' of his clan, which contained his top warriors, guards, and their kits. He had a medicine cat too, but she didn't heal old warriors and elders that Scourge deemed 'too old' to fight. Scourge had different matters than serving his clan, he had clans to retake or destroy, whatever came first. Bone, which for the first time hadn't been to the 'gathering' because of his 'duties' with Scourge's new plan, was awaiting his arrival. "Did you find what was left of the pack?" Scourge asked, the pack had lost three of their ten dogs because of the failed scheme of Tigerstar, and those three were the strongest dogs in the pack, but seven dogs were enough to at least make the other clans surrender, maybe even more than enough. "They were retaken by their twolegs sir, but it looks like they have a new leader, with similar ambitions to the last one." "Good Bone, you never cease to serve me well." Scourge replied, he was 'happy' about the news that the dogs we're easy to find, and the same as ever. "We'll have a surprise for them." Scourge chuckled at the thought, he was the most powerful cat in the world.

**So this Is the longest chapter I've ever written, I hoped you enjoyed it, please R&R :)**


End file.
